


Come back to me

by loves_buckybarnes



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dave came back to Klaus, Dave still dead, Fluff, Ghost David "Dave" Katz, Ghosts, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus finally summons Dave, Klaus trying to summon Dave, M/M, Sad Klaus Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_buckybarnes/pseuds/loves_buckybarnes
Summary: Klaus has tried everything to summon Dave, and being sober is hard. He has Diego tie him up in the attic so he can finally summon Dave, even if the world is ending in a few days, he just wants to talk to his true love.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Kudos: 57





	Come back to me

Klaus was laying on the floor on the attic where Diego had left him, tied to a damn chair. Fuck the attic was unbearable, which made it all the more grueling.

He had to see Dave again, and the only way he could do it was when he’s sober. 

Klaus started crying as he tried to summon Dave “Dave please…come back to me baby” Klaus whimpered as he started crying

“Klaus.”

Klaus opened his eyes and saw Dave in his military outfit, blood glistening from his chest showing how he died.

“I did it, your here! I knew I could do it!” Klaus started crying as he watched Dave come out the shadows.

Dave smiled as he crouched down in front of Klaus, “I see you’re a little tied up, what happened?”

Klaus laughed a bit and sighed, “Oh you know, my brother, Diego tied me up and left me, brothers, am I right?”

Dave chuckled softly, he reached out to touch Klaus’ cheek but his hand went right through, causing Klaus to shiver slightly, “‘fraid I can’t touch ya darlin’.”

Klaus closed his eyes, god being sober sucks, but he needs to concentrate in order for Dave to stay, and laying on the floor or the attic, tied to a chair doesn’t help him one bit.

“Guys, Diego…Luther….Five? Anyone, please untie me!” He shouted but no one really bothered to come to his aid, he looked back up to Dave, “at least you’re here.”

Dave smiled and sat down in front of Klaus, “I wouldn’t have it any other way baby. I’m happy to see you.”

Klaus was dripping sweat, licked his lips, “I’m happy to see you too, I should have brought you back home with me, you would be alive right now…we-we could be living together…”

Dave nodded, he let his finger skim over Klaus’s cheek, not caring that they went right through him, “I’m here now, that’s all that matters.”

Klaus was getting a headache, not from the withdrawal but from the ghosts shouting at him asking for help, “will you guys shut the fuck up, I’m trying to talk to my ghost boyfriend!”

The voices grew quiet and faded out within a few seconds, “I tried to find you— I figured if I waited long enough, I’d catch you between highs eventually, but you were gone. I didn’t expect to find you here. But now?”

Klaus’ heart sank, he didn’t know Dave was trying to reach him, it was only a few hours since he got back to 2019, but has Dave been waiting a whole lot longer? It didn’t matter now, he finally managed to summon Dave.

“I’ve been clean for like two in a half days now, I had to try, even though the world is gonna end in a few days. I really needed to see you again,” Klaus started crying, “I hope you weren’t waiting too long.”

Dave smiled, his smile was perfect, “for you, never. I’ll wait for you, no matter what.”

Klaus heard foot steps coming up the attic stairs, and saw Diego with a glass of water, “Diego, finally! Please untie me!”

Diego walked over and signed, placing the glass of water on a chest that was covered in dust, he leaned against it looking down at Klaus on the floor, “Mom told me to give you something to drink,” he sighed, “and Five has an idea to stop the Apocalypse.”

“Well…untie me then!” Klaus rocked in the chair, it moved a little against the floor, pushing up some dust, causing Klaus to sneeze, “please, I finally summoned Dave! He’s here right now.”

Diego rolled his eyes, “is this another ruse, or are you really telling the truth?”

“No, I mean yes, I mean…I’m telling you the truth, Dave is here, he’s really here!” Klaus whined sightly and rested his head on the dusty floor, “Dave is here, he’s right in front of me.”

Diego took a sip of water still not convince, “Ok, show me. Really use your powers then.”

Klaus whined again and closed his eyes, he had to concentrate, he needed to show Diego that he wasn’t lying, his hands started glowing blue, just like when he summoned Ben after his funeral, he concentrated on Dave’s spirit. Klaus heard the glass drop on the floor, and opened his eyes. He did it!

Dave was standing in front of Klaus this time, bathed in blue, still see-through but visible. Dave looked back at Klaus and smiled, “I knew you had it in ya baby.”

“Shit” Diego was looking at Dave right in front of him, “I’m sorry I ever doubted you,” he quickly picked Klaus up off the floor and untied him, “sorry Klaus.”

The ropes dropped to the floor and Klaus stood up, “ewww, I need a bath…”

Dave leans forward to press a kiss to his forehead, cool lips resting there for several moments before moving to kiss one cheek and then the other, before pulling him into a proper kiss.

“Ugh, god. I’m out of here.” Diego closed his eyes, he turned around and headed for the stairs, but stopped short, “you can do what you want, you two. But Klaus you do need to come to the family meeting, and then you can play with your ghost boyfriend afterwards.”

Klaus smiled and hummed, “Yeah, sure, Diego. I’ll be there in a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it, I just wanted to write a little fluff about Dave and Klaus, they deserve better.


End file.
